The sweetest kiss
by Claudi-chan
Summary: Love story between Naruto and Hinata...Naruto open his eyes realizing who he really loves!Oneshot..my first fic...


**Attention**: it is my first fic, so be gentle with me…and if there are bad written words, forgive me, I am Portuguese!

This one is about **Naruto** and **Hinata** (don't think they will end up together …but …whatever …their cute )

**Inspiration**: deviant art, great fan pictures in there!

_- Wake up_! - said a sweet voice, coming closer and closer.

The boy with the blonde hair opens his intense blue eyes, trying to focus the image of the girl in front of him. He was all dirty with the dust of the floor of the forest where he spent all night.

_- Hum…Did you spent here the night Naruto-kun?_ Ask the girl opening her grey eyes.

_-Well! It looks like that Hinata!_ - answered Naruto that was full of scratches in his face and some bruisers in his legs and arms. He was looking at her with such intensity that the young kunoichi now with 16 years old had to look away. Suddenly they hear a huge noise, like a thunder coming from Naruto's stomach – _Don't heat anything for 2 days...- _He said scratching the back of his head.

_-You could get sick if you keep training without feeding yourself_ – she said soflty putting her arm around Naruto's waist, helping him to get up- _Come! I will buy you some Ramen to get you better!_- she said looking directly to his eyes, Hinata had changed in the past years, she had become stronger, and less shy, shooing now that she had grown up a better person.

-_Ahhhh ...Hinata!- _Naruto screamed with shining eyes – _Always caring so much with others…you are very carefree!_

Hinata blushed slightly to the Naruto's complement.

Together, embraced they where coming in direction of the sun and felling the sweet wind in their faces. They went to Naruto's favorite place to eat Ramen, traveling together in a silence that Naruto quickly stopped.

_Ah! Hinata-chan_! - Hinata reacted to it facing Naruto which never calls her that way – _who did you knew where I was? _

_-Well… I search for you, first I ask Sakura-chan, and she told me that you went to train for about a week, so...humm… err… I was worried.-_Hinata blushed again.

-_Yeah! Just like I said before…you are to carefree…so nice with the others Hinata-chan!_ –Hinata smiled a sweet soft smile that captured Naruto's attention.

Hinata had grown up a lot, she had grown up physically and mentally, her body had gotten this more feminine shape.

_-Thank you Hinata-chan, I was really starving…- _said Naruto about to finish his fourth bowl of Ramen.

_-Hi hi! You don't have to thank, now you really need a bath, come one, I'm taking you home… I don't think you are in conditions to go alone_.

Hinata took Naruto home, and then he stared at his door watching Hinata leaving…

It brought to him some sadness, watching her leave…

Older Naruto, with now 16 years, drown his all muscled body in the warm wather..it tasted good…really good… but there was something he couldn't take of off his head…Hinata. The little girl now woman, always so devoted to him, just keep popping in his head…

Out of Konoha doors Hinata started her daily training right by the river, in the waterfall. The dance she did everyday helped her to relax, fresh and stronger. When she finished the training, she sit down with her naked, silk feet in the water, with the sun in the horizon, felling it in her face…she felt melancholic…thinking about Naruto.

Right behind her there was, Naruto, admiring her, hide behind a tree.

Was then, without Hinata had a clue that Naruto was behind her,she started talking alone.

-_Anou…hum…who do I tell him? ... Na…Naruto-kun…anou…there is something I wish to tell you…_-Hinata just blushed like she was actually talking with him, Naruto behind the tree listen carfully to what she said _– I…lo…love you!_

Naruto winded to that, he couldn't believe in what he just eared, Hinata, the sweet innocent girl really loved him. Slowly he approached her touching her shoulder, Hinata jumped felling a strong and in her soulder, becoming as red as it was humanly possible.

-_Hinata-chan_- Naruto said – _thank you…_- she opened her grey orbs, realizing that she just said Naruto she loved him, she took a deep breath and slowly turn around to face Naruto in the eyes, he had kneeled down next to her.

_Naruto-kun…_- she started, but she was interrupted by the touch of his fingers in her soft lips.

_I think you have said enough, Hinata-chan, now it's my turn_…- with that Naruto placed his lips in hers, in the sweetest kiss they ever had.

I though I couldn't but I did!my first fic! Hope you like…I know it stink but at least I tried!


End file.
